


speak now

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: Allura tries to practice a speech for an upcoming event. Pidge is the perfect/worst distraction.





	speak now

**Author's Note:**

> i noticed this in my drive and figured wth it should be shared w the others who love these gay space dorks

“And so— I, we, wait, was it ‘I’ or ‘we’? I can’t remember. Where were the notecards?” Allura paused in her pacing, looking side to side.

“Pocket,” Pidge pointed out from their seat in the floating beanbag-like chair. “Glad I made those for you?”

“Yes, very much so,” Allura sighed, slipping the small stack of index cards from her dress pocket. She skimmed them once again, the fourth time in the past fifteen doboshes, she should have had these speech memorized by now. “Right— myself and these brave five Paladins have manned Voltron and explored the galaxy to—”

She trailed off, unsure of what the next line was.

How did she forget so easily?

“To what?” Pidge urged.

“I— uh, hold on,” Allura went back to her cards, unaware of how hot her face was. “I shouldn’t be this nervous. I performed plenty of speeches as Princess,”

Pidge twiddled their thumbs, huffing a lock of hair out of their face. They were growing it out; long dark blonde curls framing their face. Hazel eyes glimmered behind those wire-frame glasses— Allura stopped pacing once more. Perhaps her speech was so hard to perfect because she had such an… audience. Just an audience.

Not— something else.

“Pidge, would you mind reading the speech to me?” Allura asked. “Perhaps I can retain it better if it’s heard rather than memorized.”

Giving a shrug and getting up, Pidge took the cards from Allura and stood face-to-face with the princess.

“Citizens of Felp— Fell?”

“Feldlepspar,” Allura corrected.

“Uh, yeah. That,” Pidge said. “Feldlepspar? Yeah, okay,” They cleared their throat, speaking clearly and enunciating, almost regally so. Like they could hold royal court. “Citizens of Feldlepspar, we thank you for hosting as your gracious guests this evening for this alliance banquet—”

Allura took in most of the speech. Truth be told, once she heard the flow of it beginning, she knew that she could rattle it off no problem. It was just too many distractions going on; two of the Lions needing repair, Lotor looming once more, the way Pidge’s freckles seemed to shimmer in the dim lighting of the conference room—

—one of those things was not like the other.

“Pidge Holt?”

“Huh?” Allura paused, realizing how unprofessional she sounded. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh, nothing,” Pidge mused. “It’s just— uh, well,” They paused, then smiled. That smile could be a rival to the stars. “Pidge isn’t my real name,”

“It isn’t?” Allura asked, her brow furrowing.

(She should have known Lance wasn’t a trusty source…)

“No, no, it’s a nickname,” Pidge explained, with a soft laugh. “Sort of. My dad used to call me that when I was little, it’s, uh, it’s stuck.”

Allura paused, pursing her lips. “So,” she said softly. “What is your real name then?”

Pidge blushed slightly, idly bending a corner of the index cards back and forth. “Uh, Katie,” they admitted. “But no one really calls me that anymore, it’s, uh, I dunno,” They trailed off, pausing for a moment before clearing their throat. “Do you want me to go back to reading your speech?”

“No, I think I’ve got it,” Allura said softly. “Thank you… Katie,”

Pidge ducked their head down, trying to hide their smile (and blush— it would seem), placing the cards back into Allura’s hands. “You’re welcome,” they murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! c:


End file.
